


After Ever After

by HerDiamonds



Series: Ghosts of Us [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: With Maggie back in her life, raising Jamie with her, Alex really has everything she’s ever wanted. But it’s not the end of the story for them. Maggie still struggles with what happened to her and adjusting to life back home, Alex is dealing with learning to co-parent and learning to adjust with Maggie back in her life, and Jamie finally has both of her moms in her life.*tags will be updated as this progresses*LtA HAS BEEN UPDATED AS WELL (just doesn’t like to show up on recents)*





	1. Another One (pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo, here’s one part to the long awaited fifth and final addition to this series! this is going to be very much like LtA and TIB, (i.e. out of order and random prompts, but still follow a storyline) this particular piece is set a bit further in the future, but was the original piece that started my idea for another additional set of stories that came after future. I also have had this written for a while and its the start of a big storyline within this set of stories anyway. but I wasn’t completely happy with it until I rewrote some of it. anyway. I hope y’all enjoy! l’ll make sure to update the timeline “chapter” in questions.

 

It’s the day after Jamie’s ninth birthday, earlier that day had been her party, and now they’re lying in bed together. Alex’s hands are holding Maggie’s waist and their legs are tangled beneath the covers, foreheads touching when, to Alex’s absolute complete surprise, Maggie brings it up. It’s subtle at first. Alex was just reveling in the aftermath of the party, relaxing after the long, chaotic day when she hears Maggie softly start to speak. 

 

“Our baby’s growing up so fast.” She half-mumbles. 

 

“Mhmm.” Alex hums in agreement. 

 

“It was hell, but I miss when she was a baby. She was so tiny and now she’s nine, and sassy and growing up way too fast. I don’t like it. Do you have some kind of alien weaponry that can zap her back to her infant stage?” Maggie jokes. Alex giggles lightly. “Or a time portal? Or something to de-age her?”

 

“Unfortunately, no. I wish I was there when she was little.” Alex comments. 

 

“I wish you were there too.” Maggie says sadly. She pauses before continuing. “Would you think I was on crack if I wanted another one?” She ponders. 

 

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “Not for that reason. I sometimes think you’re on crack though...” she cracks a sly smile. 

 

Maggie pokes Alex’s shoulder and feigns a hurt look before taking a deep breath. “I do…” She says softly. “I want another.” She breathes out, staring into Alex’s eyes, waiting for a reaction. 

 

The redhead raises her eyebrows. “Really?” 

 

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t want to carry the baby this time, because that shit hurts really bad, but I want another baby. And you know Jamie has been asking for a sibling. Kara told me that was what her birthday wish was. A dog or a sibling.” Maggie told her. 

 

“Mags, babe, I want another too. I want to raise a baby with you. But—“ Alex pauses and sits up in bed, urging Maggie to follow her lead. “—it may be selfish, but I don’t want to be pregnant. I realized that when Jamie first came to live with me. I took time off work to be with her, and while I love her and would do anything for her, I missed being able to work. I would be put on desk duty as soon as Kara found a heartbeat if I was pregnant.” Alex explained. “And, I’m not as young as I once was. That brings a lot of baggage. I’ll be higher risk, since I’m over thirty-five.” 

 

“Honestly, Alex, I don’t care how we have another baby. I just want one with you.” Maggie says, squeezing her hand in her own. “We could look into our options tomorrow or something. I didn’t expect to make a decision tonight. I’m actually surprised we’re on the same page about this, finally.” She says, trying to make light of what once had been the reason they missed out on so much of each other’s lives. 

 

“Me too. I want to have a baby with you. You’re a great mother, Maggie.” Alex says, leaning to kiss her. 

 

“You too. Love you.” Maggie said before sinking down in bed. 

 

“Love you too, forever.” Alex replied, sinking down next to her, letting Maggie wrap her arm over Alex’s waist, cradling her closely. 

 

It takes them nearly a month to finally decide between the options of adoption or surrogacy, weighing the pros and cons of each, debating whether or not either one was right for their family. Surrogacy had been the final decision, because of their jobs, and Alex figured since the agencies had turned her down in the previous years, she probably wouldn’t have too much luck now, which led them to now, standing just outside of Kara and Lena’s door, with Jamie, for extended sister night. 

 

Jamie opens the door without knocking and walks right in, greeting Kara and Lena. She gives Lena a huge hug before waiting for Kara to hug her after Kara finished heat visioning their lasagna, much to Lena’s dismay. 

 

Kara carries over the dish to the table, barely having set it down before she grins. “So Alex, you said you guys had news, right?” She’s eager to find out. 

 

Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand, reassuringly. They hadn’t even told Jamie yet, wanting to tell the three of them together. 

 

“We um, we decided to have another child.” Alex told. Jamie’s squeals of excitement, she’s sure, could’ve been heard by the whole building. 

 

“We’re so glad you’re happy, Mija.” Maggie smiles. 

 

That’s when Alex notices Kara’s concerned face. The Danvers crinkle... 

 

“Kara?” She questions. 

 

“I...Alex remember what you told me after Jamie came to live with you?” She hesitates. 

 

It clicks and Alex smiles, loving just how much her sister cared about her. “That’s also what we wanted to discuss. Maggie and I are going to use a surrogate.” She informed. 

 

“I don’t want to be pregnant again. You guys know how pretty traumatic that experience was for me, and I love my daughter, but I can’t go through that again.” Maggie states solemnly, knowing the three of them knew to an extent of what happened and how Jamie had come to be in all of their lives. She just started up therapy again for that, and she knows if she gets pregnant again, even through as Alex deemed it “turkey basting” she would probably be on a set back with her mental progress and coping. It just wasn't a good idea for her.

 

“Nor would I want you to, Babe.” Alex says softly, rubbing her thumb on Maggie’s palm. “And yes, Kara, I realize what getting pregnant would entail for me, work wise, and I don’t want to give up my job. It’s selfish, I get that, but I’m thinking about our future. I’d still be on desk duty until my water broke, and that means being in the DEO where it’s still not always safe, so, using a surrogate is a great,  _ safer _ option. And we can find someone younger as well, because I’m over thirty-five and the older you are the more risks you’re prone to. It’s safer for me, the baby and ourselves as a family.” Alex laid out all the cards on the table. 

 

“This means I’m still getting a sibling right?” Jamie asks, still sort of confused. 

 

“Yes, Mija, just someone else is going to be pregnant with him or her, not me or Mom.” Maggie explained and Jamie nodded. 

 

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Kara expressed, getting up from her seat and hugging both Alex and then Maggie. 

 

Maggie eyed Lena sitting silently across from her the entire meal and conversation. She could tell something was on the brunette’s mind but couldn’t quite figure it out yet.

 

“Care to share with the class, Little Luthor?” Maggie  asked. 

 

Lena half shook her head out of the seemingly transitive state she’d been in before making eye contact with Maggie, realizing everyone was now staring at her. 

 

“Hmm?” She replied. 

 

“I asked what was on your mind, you’re not with us?” Maggie repeated. 

 

“Oh, no I’m here. I was just thinking...” She trailed off.  Alex and then Kara each raised an eyebrow towards her in question. “Alright, hear me out, but when I get an idea in my mind I just go with it. I can be your surrogate?” She presented. “Now listen, before you immediately shoot me down, let me explain. You want someone younger, which I am younger than you. I have no pre-existing health issues that I know of and haven’t had a threat on my life in years since you guys thankfully took my mother into custody. Also may I add, the person who’d carry your child would have to be someone you trusted to be close with your family. I mean I’d like to think you guys trust me seeing as I’m dating your sister, Supergirl. And I know you’d want to be close to always be updated with the baby. I live a healthy lifestyle and we have family dinners like at least once a week, you’d be in the baby’s life from the start. And lastly, surrogates are expensive, but if you’d let me, you can just put all the money you’d use for paying for a surrogate into a college fund for Jamie and the new baby. This way you don’t have to stress over someone else finding out Kara’s secret or worrying about background checks or money. Plus, I’d love to do this for you two. You–you’re family.” Lena smiles. She can see tears threatening to spill from Alex’s eyes.

 

Alex nods, over and over, almost nervously before she’s able to speak up. “Are you sure? Like are you really sure? Do you know what this will mean? Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” She rambles on, trying to fight back happy tears. 

 

“I think I do. I’m happy to do this for you. Seriously. Everything has calmed down in my life, and who better to be your surrogate than Supergirl’s girlfriend? Kara will make sure I’m okay, you both know I have my own team of bodyguards at work, and Sam works there too. Between her, Kara and you two alone, I think I’ll be safe enough, and this way you guys can really know who is going to be carrying your baby.” 

 

“We uh,” Maggie pauses, turning to Alex. “Do we need to think about this?” She asks and knows the answer immediately, just by looking at the grin on Alex’s face. “Well, Little Luthor, I think if it wasn’t so late, Alex would drag you down to the lab right now, to start tests, but I’m not letting her. Babe, you can start your tests on her tomorrow. Congrats Lena, I guess you’re our surrogate?” She says and both Lena and Alex nod.

 

“Thank you for letting me do this.” The brunette smiles. 

 

“Thank  _ you _ for helping our family grow.” Alex says with watery eyes. 

 

Jamie then takes the moment to clear her throat and look between her mothers and Aunt Lena. “I want a sister, okay?” She says sternly and Kara and Alex both laugh before Kara scoops her up and tosses the nine year old into the air a foot above her arms. 


	2. What the f––?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the start of director sanvers FRIENDSHIP only, I promise. because i actually had something planned for Lucy. but these three seem like they’d be the bestest of friends and no doubt, Lucy would try to sleep with them both, but don’t worry she doesn’t get the chance. 
> 
> takes place like a day or couple days after “future”
> 
> enjoy!

 

It’s not that early, but Maggie’s annoyed because she’d finally fallen back to sleep after Alex had left for an emergency at the DEO, regarding an alien escaping holding, after dropping Jamie off at school. She was trying to fall back to sleep before her meeting with her old boss at the NCPD, but the incessant knocking at the front door wasn’t letting that happen, whoever it was wasn’t letting up either. 

 

“Alexandra Danvers, don’t make me come in and jump you. I know you’re home. Wake your ass up.” She could hear from the other side of the door. “I hope you didn’t forget I’m supposed to kick your ass in the gym this morning before work!” The person spoke up again and Maggie laughed, whoever this was had big balls to think they could actually kick Alex’s ass in the gym… “I still have my key.” They said, and Maggie could hear whoever mumble  _ somewhere _ . “You know I’m not afraid of you. You’re not such a badass anymore when you cry watching  _ Up. _ ” 

 

Then Maggie could distinctly hear a key fiddling in the lock and she hurriedly crosses the living room, pulling the door open, startling the short woman on the other side, making her yelp. 

 

“What the f––” She starts, before her eyes settle on the person in front of her who is definitely not Alex Danvers. “What the hell? Did–did I fall into another dimension? Am I dead? You’re supposed to be the dead one.” The woman stutters out, blinking at Maggie, and Maggie looks at her, studying the tiny brunette. She’s almost positive the brunette is  _ gawking _ at her. “Y’know, pictures just really don’t do you justice, Maggie.” She says, side-stepping Maggie and walking into the apartment she used to live in. 

 

“W-Who are you again? And how do you know my name? Literally the only people who know I’m alive still are my boss, Alex and her family. Not even all of our other friends know…” Maggie says confused. 

 

“Major Lucy Lane.” She smiles. 

 

Maggie nods her head, connecting all the dots and the picture cleared completely. Lucy Lane. 

 

“Ah, got it. Well, I guess I don’t need to introduce myself, but can I ask why you’re here?” She questions, not sure why Lucy is at her house at just past seven-thirty in the morning.

 

“Alex was supposed to get her ass kicked in the gym this morning. I told her since I was off, I had time to spar with her today, but apparently she isn’t here?” She assumes. “Is she dropping Jamie at school?” 

 

“She already did. There was an escaped alien in holding and it was wreaking havoc at the office, so she had to go help, guess she forgot to let you know.” 

 

“That’s okay, I see she’s had her life turned upside down again, so no hard feelings.” Lucy said before her eyes lit up. “I’m sorry that was rude. I didn’t mean it like it was a bad thing. She loves you, a  _ lot _ . This was all probably a huge shock though.” She restates and Maggie nods. 

 

“Yeah, it was, definitely. But she’s strong.” Maggie says. “Do you want a drink, coffee?” She offers and Lucy smiles with a nod, following Maggie into the kitchen. 

 

Maggie starts to open the cabinet next to the fridge before Lucy pipes up. “Above the sink.” She says and Maggie nods, opening the cabinet, grabbing one off the bottom shelf. 

 

“I think I should thank you, you’re probably the reason Alex has all of the daily used items at a height I can actually reach.” She laughs and so does Lucy. 

 

“Yeah, we shorties have to stick together. Alex tried putting all of the plates on the top shelf and one day when just Jamie and I were here, I had her climb on the counter to reach them all so I could rearrange everything so it was user friendly. Alex was mad, but she got over it and thankfully didn’t change it even after I moved out, so now you can reach it too.” She told and Maggie smiled. 

 

Maggie worked in silence for a moment after that, scooping coffee grounds and starting the pot of coffee for her and Lucy, waiting for it to brew as she leaned back against the sink, facing Lucy, who was seated at the counter on a barstool. 

 

It should’ve seemed weird to Maggie, inviting her ex-fiance, turned girlfriend’s ex-girlfriend into the apartment said ex-girlfriend used to live in with her daughter and current whatever Alex was to her, for coffee. But it wasn’t. And Alex was right. She was starting to like Lucy, even after she attempted to practically kick down the door at the crack of dawn at their first meeting. 

 

It should’ve seemed weird. But it wasn’t. 

 

The coffee pot beeps, signaling the coffee finished brewing and she pours two cups of steaming liquid before opening up the fridge. “Cream, milk––” She starts but Lucy interrupts. 

 

“Does Danvers still have almond milk or did Jamie drink all of that?” She asks and Maggie turns around with the carton of milk in her hands. “Still got a little less than half left. We haven’t been to the store yet, so I’ve been drinking this in my coffee, but I usually prefer agave.” 

 

“Never tried that, but sounds really good.” Lucy pipes up. 

 

There’s a content silence again as she pours the milk into her coffee before handing Lucy the carton and a mug as well, rounding the kitchen counter and heading for the couch, knowing the brunette will surely take her silent invitation to the couch. 

 

She does, after putting the milk back in the fridge and takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch, sipping her coffee and humming in content.    
  
“I owe you a huge thanks.” Maggie says after a beat. 

 

Lucy arches a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

 

“Alex said you’re the reason she doesn’t have to settle for seeing Jamie every other weekend. So thank you.” She says, and she really means it. 

 

“That’s what friends are for, Maggie.” Lucy replies. 

 

“And thanks for loving my kid.” She adds.

 

“Again, that’s what friends are for.” Lucy laughs lightly.

 

“I am literally going to kill the next thing that tries to escape holding. I swear to god. And I’m going to kill Lucy too.” 

 

Both brunettes look up from the couch as Alex walks in the door, seemingly unheard. 

 

“Why are we killing me?” Lucy asks. She eyes Alex and doesn’t miss the slight intake of breath from the redhead, shocked at seeing Lucy sitting on her couch. Alex narrows her eyes back at the petite woman, challenging her. 

 

“I’m going to kill you, because you left me fifty-two fucking text messages and twelve voicemails. Maybe next time, check your work phone and see that there was an emergency and you would’ve known why I missed kicking  _ your _ ass in the gym. Actually, you know what? Let’s go now, and I can still kick your ass.” She shoots back. 

 

Maggie snorts. 

 

“You think this is funny Sawyer?” Alex’s eyes shift from one brunette to the other. 

 

Maggie mockingly narrows her eyes at Alex. “I do.” She tries, standing up, leveling up to Alex. 

 

Alex quickly just crosses the room and heaves Maggie’s small body over her shoulder, the brunette letting out a loud scream. 

 

“Lane you better fucking save me!” She screams as Alex carries her down the hallway. Lucy is still sitting on the couch, bent over, laughing hysterically as Alex disappears into her bedroom and she can only assume, tossing Maggie onto the bed. 

 

“I’m going to go!” She calls out. “You guys sound like you need some privacy, but I’ll stay if you guys want me to join in. I know Alex is really flexible still.” She says, still sitting on the couch. She can see Alex’s head poke out of the bedroom, giving her the eye as she busts out laughing again. 

 

The couple walk back out of Alex’s room, hand in hand, taking a seat on the couch again with Lucy on one end and Maggie on the other, Alex plopped right between two of her three favourite brunettes. 

 

“So, surprise, Maggie’s alive.” She finally speaks up and Lucy rolls her eyes. 

 

“Yeah I see that, and she’s hotter in person.” 

 

“Hey, Major Pain, stop hitting on my fiancé.” 

 

“Danvers, she’s not a married woman yet, and who knows, maybe she’s into poly, don’t assume.” 

 

“Hands off my woman, Lucille.” She laughs. 

 

“Never, Alexandra.” She says before laying across Alex’s lap to reach Maggie on the other side of the couch, laying her hands on Maggie’s thigh and arm. Alex let out a choked  _ oof,  _ repeatedly smacking Lucy on the shoulder, playfully. 

 

Maggie just laughed at the sight in front of her. It was good to be home. 

 

Lucy finally let up and sat up, but not before making sure as she got up, elbowing Alex as she did and returned to her third of the couch. 

 

“Alex was definitely right, I do love you.” Maggie says. “I’m glad I have someone else on my team to help me kick Danvers’ ass. Seeing as she turned my own kid against me.” 

 

“You did that one all on your own, babe.” Alex piped up, not wanting to be blamed for that one. “All those love letters and love stories you’ve told her. She’s always been on Team Mommy.” 

 

“Oh, Mommy, huh? Always knew Danvers had a kinky side.” Lucy jokes and Alex groans. 

 

“See, this is why I threaten to kill her on a daily basis, Mags.” Alex says rolling her eyes. 

 

“The biggest bottom I’ve ever seen.” Maggie adds, not even acknowledging Alex’s eye roll about Lucy’s comment. She laughs when she hears Alex’s high pitched  _ No! _

 

“The best, right?” Lucy adds. 

 

“I am sitting  _ right _ here.” Alex pipes in, but Maggie and Lucy ignore her, continuing to lean forward around Alex to see each other and talk. 

 

“Don’t I know it.” 

 

“Can we not talk about my sex kinks? I mean it’s awkward enough having my two best friends who have both had sex with me, talk about having sex with me, in front of me. Especially since I’m exes with one of them and engaged to the other.” Alex groans again. 

 

“Sorry, babe, us shorties have to stick together.” Maggie says and Lucy holds out her hand for a high five, mouthing ‘yes’. 

 

Alex groans again, standing up. “I hate you both.” She says, sulking and walking into her bedroom, plopping down on the bed. 

 

“No you don’t!” Both brunettes yell out to her at the same time. 

An agitated groan is heard in response to them, from Alex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me...


	3. You kept your promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis on the shorter side, but this one was really special. it actually hurt me emotionally a couple times, and its one of my favorites. I really hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> *again, all mistakes are mine, yada yada… have fun reading.
> 
> oh also, updated in timeline

 

“My mom said she’d be here tomorrow.” Alex groaned out the sentence and it made Maggie’s heart jump into her chest. Alex didn’t even tell Eliza why, just that Alex needed her in National City for something important. And Maggie felt sick to her stomach. The last time she’d actually talked to Eliza was the annual birthday text she got from her, which stopped three years ago when she was presumed dead. 

 

It made Maggie sick to her stomach thinking about all the possibilities of how Eliza could hate her. 

 

It made Maggie sick to her stomach thinking about how mad Eliza would be at her, for breaking her daughter’s heart, again, for abandoning Alex and Jamie. From what she’d heard, Eliza loved Jamie as her own, she had no doubt in her mind that she wouldn’t seeing as Eliza took in Kara, but she once loved Maggie as well, and Eliza had helped her so much in the beginning. She feared that Eliza wouldn’t be happy to see her again. 

 

Especially since they didn’t tell her why she was needed in National City. 

 

That was yesterday. And today brought her to right now, pacing in Alex’s living room, waiting for her and Eliza to return from the airport, and walk through that door any minute. 

 

She was going to be sick. 

 

The door handle jiggled and Alex swung it open, letting Jamie enter, followed by Eliza, mid-conversation when Maggie stopped her pacing and looked up with a weak smile at the older blonde. 

 

Eliza hadn’t changed a bit. And she missed her. 

 

The older woman set her purse on the table near the door before crossing over to the living room, enveloping the teary-eyed brunette in a hug. “Oh, Maggie.” She breathed out, squeezing her tightly. She pulled back, looking into Maggie’s eyes, cupping the young woman’s face, kissing her forehead. “You kept your promise. I’m proud of you.” 

Maggie inhales a deep, shaky breath before blinking her eyes a few times, staring at Eliza. “I can’t believe you remembered that.” She says with a smile. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re calling me old.” She scolds the brunette. “I’ll demote you from being the favorite child.” She says and Alex gasps. 

 

“I knew it!” She yelps as Eliza throws an arm around Maggie’s shoulder and they both turn towards the redhead in the kitchen. She’s glaring playfully at the two, holding a butter knife pointed at them. She returns to her task of making Jamie food, with a huff and leaves her mother and Maggie to talk. 

 

Maggie guides Eliza to the couch and sits down with her, never letting go of her hand. Maggie feels its probably because Eliza thinks if she lets go, Maggie will disappear. 

 

Maggie won’t let that happen again. 

 

“You know, that phone call, you have no idea how much it helped me through everything. And the first happy birthday text you sent, Jamie was just a new little thing and I was struggling so badly with raising her, loving her, and I remembered the call that night. Honestly, that got me through a lot of things, Eliza.” She said, pulling the other woman into a hug again.

 

“You promised me you’d come back and tell Alex you love her and I promised you a hug and tiramisu. And hopefully by tonight, I can hold up the rest of my deal. Did you tell Alex?” She inquires, knowing just how much her daughter loved the woman sitting in front of her. 

 

Maggie looks over the back of the couch, watching as Alex was stealing one of Jamie’s grilled cheese squares from her plate shoving it in her mouth as Jamie gasped at her. She then looks back to Eliza in front of her with the softest look on her face. “I did, the moment I showed up at Kara’s door and Alex asked if I’d meant everything I wrote to her in the letters. I wrote her tons of letters after the break up and––” Eliza stops her. 

 

“I know, she actually had Kara fly her to my house the day she read the letter you wrote about me. She’d just showed up in complete tears and was a mess. I hadn’t seen her like that since she told me you’d passed, and she got Jamie.” She pauses. “But I opened the door and she just gave me a hug and cried. This was almost what, two years ago, now? But since then, it’s strengthened our relationship a bit. She’s really glad I never gave up on you, and I told her I used to text you on your birthday every year.” 

 

Maggie leans back into the couch. “I was terrified of seeing you today. I thought you were going to hate me, you know.” She starts and Eliza shakes her head. 

 

“I could never.” Eliza reassures. 

 

“Yeah, but still, I’d faked my death and left custody of my child to Alex who had no idea she even existed and then show up three years later, expecting, well, I didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this much acceptance. So far, Kara’s the only one who’s been wary of my return, and that is understandable. Lucy just hit on me, J’onn stopped by to welcome me home and Alex and I hashed out some shit the night I returned and the past few days. Everyone has basically accepted me back with open arms and it has kind of freaked me out.” Maggie reveals. 

 

Eliza runs a comforting hand over Maggie’s arm. “Honey, you’re family. This is what family is supposed to do. You are family, you will always  _ be _ family.” She repeats, and will forever until the end of time, to Maggie. “We love you so much. We’re just happy to have you home. So, so happy.” SHe says again. “Now, let’s you and I sneak away to the store and get the ingredients for that tiramisu. We can’t trust my child to pick them out. She probably doesn’t even know the difference between mascarpone, cream and ricotta cheese…” Eliza says a little louder. 

 

“I heard that, Mom!” Alex pipes up. 

 

“You were meant to, Dear!” Eliza pipes back. “Come on, Maggie, lets hit the store.” 

 

“Mija, you coming?” Maggie asks and Jamie hops off the barstool, following her Mama and grandmother out the door, leaving Alex gaping like a fish at the counter as the door closed behind them. “Love you, Babe!” She heard Maggie shout from the other side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me...

**Author's Note:**

> this is why I shouldn’t be allowed access to writing materials… things spiral out of control...


End file.
